Feudal Charm
by greenmedusa
Summary: Kagome is feeling down. She finds no cure to her sorrow. How will she get back the spark the she once had?
1. I Rocking trees

**Disclaimer:** I don't own this characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

**Rocking trees**

_If you could only tell me where you go every night then I could be sure that things between you and me will never be. What keeps me here, by your side, is hoping that someday you will decide to be with me, to choose life to be away from death, from her. I'm only waiting for your returning to see any spark in your face illuminated by the moon._

"¡KAGOME!" yelled the little ginger kitsune agitating his little arms while running naked chased by a half-dressed InuYasha. The little boy cried with a high pitched voice interrupting Kagome from her reading, who looked up to keep an eye on the situation. When she saw all the flesh involved in it she blushed. Saying _sit_ not only helped Shippo to escape from an obnoxious _hanyou _but will also keep the blushing away at least for a while.

"InuYasha, if you don't calm down, there's a million s-words coming to you and they will not serve you right on that stupid face of yours" said the girl. If it wasn't enough, little Shippo ran in circles around his defeated enemy and once he was over with his mockery-ritual he took refuge in Kagome's shoulders who continued her reading ignoring the fact that InuYasha stood panting with dust all over his body and blended with horse poop just in the center of his chest. Because of the stench, once again, the reading was interrupted. Wrinkling her nose and frowning, Kagome searched for the origin of the unpleasant smell when she obviously realized it was InuYasha all along. He couldn't help to stand in front of her with his all so mighty-half humanity to rub in that everything happened because of her.

"You deserved it" was the only thing she let her escape from her mouth, looking at him with disdain.

InuYasha went to refresh himself in a small lake around the place. The pieces of horse poop floated in the water's surface leaving the _hanyou's _flesh. Like he was resting from such a big burden he stretched his arms on the rocks and relaxed his neck, receiving some bathe from the golden light that came from the midday sun. Kagome spied on her friend from the distance and she thought to herself that once again, they were separated by the silence emerged from a stupid fight. These little moments worried her. Those days when she met him without any interest made her feel angry because she couldn't help to think that, that was the best, so simple: not wanting him.

Some hours passed and Inuyasha's bath finished just at the time Sango and Miroku came back from exterminating a demon. Kagome thought that the demon was called something like _"Sexual Drive"_but she kept that thought. It was dinner time and as usual, InuYasha and Shippo started to fight again for a piece of bacon and Shippo was usually the winner thanks to Kagome. Yes, things were always like that. They fought and then were silence and at bedtime they didn't look into each other's eyes. She was tired of all the tension, of sadness. She loved him, it was destiny but she hoped not to with all her heart but she was tied to him for other reasons not just destiny.

"¿Kagome?" asked Sango for the sixth time but it was the first for Kagome because she was so deep in her thoughts grabbing a piece of bacon that suddenly fell into her tights causing her a little pain. After a couple of complaints because of the burning and after cleaning the grease from her legs caused by the bacon (that quickly disappeared in InuYasha's hands and then in Shippo's) she raised her eyes to reach her friend's and then she answered.

"You're so quiet and we're both worried" she said referring to herself and Miroku "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" she answered going on her feet abandoning the place of the bacon war to take refuge in her sleeping bag and cry.

"It's not strange that I'm here laying by myself, earlier than everybody else, it's not out of tune that everybody knows why I feel sad except for him. Sometimes I wish for everything to change, that things were totally different, nothing like today, if only I… I wish I never entered the bone-eater well that day then things could be different now. I'd be at my home, at school or somewhere else but not here" she thought, grabbing a piece of cloth to wipe her tears.

Without any memory of how she fell asleep, Kagome opened her eyes crushed by the light of a new day. She stretched her arms provoking a small crack freeing a relieving sensation to her body. She gave a huge yawn while scratching her eyes with roughness to let the sleepiness out of her system. Her friends were still asleep except for InuYasha who still had his eyes closed but were moving his ears with the softest sound that Kagome did. She stood up observing from above to the half-breed beast and without saying a word she left the place to think for a while. During her walking she got to a very high tree. It seemed that the tree was inviting her with its fallen branches lying over the green grass. She held to the thickest one and with the force of her thin arms making a boost to the top just to sit down over the branch.

The forest was asleep; birds were the only creatures making some noise. The trees were rocking the leaves as if every single one were a little creature being lulled by the caress of the wind which was stroking gently the cheeks of the young woman who was shedding bitter tears, trying to make all her sorrow disappear.

"Oi! What are you doing sitting on that tree all by yourself, eh?" asked InuYasha with hostility without noticing the air of sadness that was being breathing at the time.

She wiped her tears and gave him a dark look with her eyes still reddish. He gave a step behind as if that look had an extreme force and he was being pushed by it. With a hop, she came down from the tree and walked away leaving him confused and sorry of being so thoughtless. Without saying anything he followed her to the camp fire where Sango, Miroku and Shippo were making breakfast.

"I'm sure that jerky InuYasha spoiled everything… AGAIN!" whispered Shippo to Miroku.

"Don´t think I can´t hear you" replied InuYasha with an aggressive tone but without any excuse to give to the little one because he was more focused in following Kagome, more than anything else.

She sat in front of the camp fire. InuYasha leaned on his feet trying to get closed but she blocked him by raising her knees and rounded them with her arms. Everyone was observing the hanyou with disagreement, specially the exterminator. He felt those vibes but he only muttered as usual "Keh" just to hide his guiltiness.

"Well, I certainly don't know what I did this time. I just came up to you, all weird sitting all by yourself on that tree and you were already crying, which I didn't notice at first but I really don't know what I did that made you so upset" he stated crossing his arms.

Everyone looked at Kagome, still with her head down. There was silence, only the boiling potatoes made a sound. Shippo crawled into the girl's feet and rested his round head on her knees. There was no response from her, not even a gentle pat or faint smile; nothing. InuYasha sat closer to her trying to hug her or at least round her shoulders with his arms but she moved away. Everyone was concerned; she was never that reclusive before. Miroku and Sango exchanged looks. Everyone was communicating with their eyes. There was something wrong with the girl.

"Kagome, you want to take a bath?" asked Sango but Kagome just shook her head giving a negative. It was weird, Sango was the one who knew every secret, every feeling Kagome had and whenever she felt sad Sango was always there to listen to her but somehow, this time, Kagome did not want Sango's advice.

* * *

**Author's notes:** Okay, this is the second time I write a fanfic in English so please excuse all my grammatical mistakes, etcetera. If there's a typo or something you want to point out I'll be very happy, that will help me with my practice. Hope you liked this.


	2. II Starlight

**Starlight**

"Well, I'm not very sure about Kagome, she's extremely annoyed; what could InuYasha possibly do to keep her so angry? It's been two days!" pointed Shippo sighing. Sango and Miroku nodded, they were also curious about the whole situation. They could see Kagome sitting far away from InuYasha while he was trying to focus his attention by swinging Tessaiga.

"It will not be of use of we interfere" said Miroku clearing his throat "but you can try that bath thing again, eh Sango?" this said with his usual perv stare. Shippo shook his head and Sango rolled her eyes.

"I don't think she wants to talk to me, Miroku. She's so deep in her thoughts, maybe it's for the best, there're many things she may want to fix before talking or she doesn't even know what's happening?"

"How can that be?" asked Shippo blinking his big green eyes at Sango with disbelief.

"Well, sometimes it just happens, Shippo" answered the monk rubbing his chin with his fingers "There are times when you can bear as many thoughts as you want and you need to tidy them up in order to speak your voice.

"I should feel bad for Kagome?"

"No but you want to make her feel better, right? You make sure she feels support from your side; from all of us" answered Miroku drawing a gentle smile on his face. Sango gave Shippo a soft stroke on the head.

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't talking about _that_… I feel bad for her; having InuYasha in her thoughts for so long isn't the most desirable thing"

InuYasha twitched his ears responding to the sound of his name. He found the kitsune's eyes and held a vengeful glare at him. Shippo knew that as long as Kagome was blue he was safe and if he was lucky enough, InuYasha won't be too resentful and will actually forget the incident.

Meanwhile, in Kagome's land, all that crossed her mind was the constant fights she held with InuYasha since they met; of course he had a kind heart but sometimes she felt that she and he were not compatible to share a life and coexist peacefully; there were facts sustaining that theory and that made her sad. She looked out of the corner of her eye at the group, InuYasha was already there. _I'm giving them a hard time. I should talk to them, they must be worried._

"Kagome, you okay?" asked Shippo on the first chance he had. Kagome nodded with a dim smile and sat beside him having in front of her InuYasha's golden eyes. "You were so quiet these days and still" said Shippo leaning on Kagome's knees to look at her closer "You miss your home?"

_This is supposed to be my home and yet…_

"Cut it out bugger" yelled InuYasha throwing a rock at Shippo's head.

"Eh! You didn't have to do that, stupid! Kagome say something!" but she didn't. Shippo had no one else to rely on to be defended. InuYasha had triumph on his smile and the only thing Shippo had as a secret weapon was _the tongue._

Maybe that was how things were supposed to be. Shippo was a child and InuYasha was immature, yet, the first one still had to be guided, InuYasha was a full grown-up, nothing to be worked on him but that didn't take the weird sensation Kagome was holding in her chest. There was emptiness, she felt grief.

"Oi! Were moving!" announced InuYasha grabbing Kagome's backpack. She walked beside him and stood there for a while looking at him with an empty look.

"I can take it"

"But I always carry your stuff; you'll get tired very quickly, you're not used to carrying this much weight on your feet for so long"

"I said I can"

Between the fight of power, Sango, Miroku, Kirara and Shippo arrived. Surprised by Kagome's will to get her backpack back everyone wondered why the sudden change. InuYasha handed the bag with disagreement in his eyes; he felt offended because she rejected his good spirit. He knew she was angry but she never complained to his attentions he even thought she actually appreciated those especially on times like these.

After a long walk they reached a spot where they could spend the night. Kagome was exhausted but her pride didn't let her show it but InuYasha could smell it. She sat down on a rock with her eyes lost in the sky.

"You should go talk to her my friend" suggested Miroku patting his shoulder.

"Feh. I'm tired of apologizing" said the hanyou crossing his arms and sitting on the floor with his eyes closed as if that way he could enclosure himself in a place when no one was angry or pushing him.

"I didn't say you should be sorry about something none the less, asking forgiveness; I was merely suggesting that you should take the chance now she's alone and pensive maybe she'll open to you and confess what's been bringing her down"

"So you think she's not mad at me?"

Miroku pressed his lips and looked at his friend with honesty. He thought Kagome was at certain point displeased with InuYasha but there was something else going on.

"Maybe she's waiting for a private meeting" suggested the monk staring at the lonely girl "Kagome is full of secrets; you should make her feel safe with you"

"What do you do when Sango is angry with you? I mean, do you look for her? Or wait until she feels good again?"

"Sango just smacks me" answered Miroku stroking his right cheek with a twisted smile.

"Well, everything would be much easier with bitch-slapping"

Sitting on the rock, Kagome tried to find the constellations she knew but it was almost hopeless, there were many stars and she had to focus really hard to stumble on one. The stardust was almost as a silky silver blanket scattered all over the sky; she felt covered by it and felt blessed somehow. The sight made her feel at ease.

"Hey" whispered InuYasha dragging his feet as he walked with her eyes down "Listen Kagome, I think this should come to an end"

"I couldn't agree more" retorted the girl looking firmly at the golden eyes that were staring at her from a bit far.

"Well, I'm glad we think the same. I was thinking that this is just so difficult for me to handle. I already apologized to you and still I don't know what's having you this way. It worries them and especially me"

She looked away at the forest with a sudden urge to disappear in the middle of it.

"Kagome?"

"How do you feel about _me_?" InuYasha opened his eyes with surprise, she wasn't expecting that, his thoughts were more about complaints, not _that._

"I really like you and I enjoy your company" he answered not sure if that was the right thing to say. He tried to get closer to her so his words could make more sense.

"Is that it?"He was confused. What did she mean with that? "You don't feel anything else for me? You still long for Kikyo's company over mine, don't ya?" Her voice was trembling. He stood there paralyzed by her words. _So this was all about._

"It's not the same" he replied with all the honesty he could get. Shrugging his shoulders he sat beside her "Since the beginning you knew well that you and Kikyo were different for me, I can't even believe you brought that up" InuYasha didn't know if he was offended, sad, angry or just confused by all that jigger.

Kagome was still absent minded. She couldn't stop staring at her feet or else she would cry. InuYasha's hand reached her but she felt nothing, not even a faint feeling of happiness. Why?

"I care about you and enjoy when we're not fighting"

_That's the problem._


	3. III Sneezing back home

**Sneezing back home**

The days went by and Kagome was still feeling empty. "Maybe I have to take a few days at home" she thought. Resting from the radical life at the Feudal Era was a must. Resting by the river she started to connect with nature; somehow she felt at ease when she was distracted from everything except the wind, the sky, every form of the spirit of the forest. InuYasha watched from a distance but decided he would just leave her alone.

"I should get over this; I must get back home" said Kagome to herself. She pulled herself together and stood up. Shippo jumped in excitement and waved at her, with a faint smile Kagome walked towards the group to join them at the presumable tea party.

"You're out of yourself!" yelled Shippo celebrating. Kagome nodded while holding her tea close to her to smell the minty vapors that entered through her nose. Suddenly, she surprised everyone with a sneezed.

"Are you getting sick?" asked Sango reacting and reaching her hand to Kagome's forehead.

"I don't know, I feel weird" she stated "I was thinking I should pay my mom a visit, this may be a good excuse, huh?"

"Whatever it takes for you to feel better, isn't that right InuYasha" said the monk condescending, the hanyou nodded slowly paying attention to Kagome's reaction "We were going to take a break anyway, these exorcisms can wait".


	4. IV Fool

**Fool**

"I must not wake 'em up before I leave I'd love to talk a walk around the forest" thought Kagome while she was still in bed. She sat down and crouched to get her backpack and stepped with carefulness out of the camp. Out of her friend's area she took out of her bag a sweater because the night was cold and her nose was starting to leak making her feel uncomfortable. Walking through the trees, she started to feel a free breeze and stopped. Just for a moment she was letting herself go as if she was merging with nature but her ritual was being observed. She heard a noise from the bushes nearby and became alert of her surroundings.

"Who's there? InuYasha, is that you? Why are you following m-"

"Hn"

"That growl's so familiar" thought Kagome. "Sesshomaru-sama, is that you?" asked Kagome with a soft whisper.

The leaves rustled and the figure of InuYasha's half-brother was standing a few meters from her.

"I'm glad you're not InuYasha" she said relieved.

"You are being foolish human"

Kagome realized that even a slight confusion with InuYasha was an offense to him.

"I'm sorry, I just heard a noise" she said trying to give him an excuse but he wasn't listening anymore, he was entering to the forest without looking back, she suddenly felt the urge to follow him so she ran. A couple of meters from where they met Kagome had to stop because of a coughing attack. Sesshomaru's figure wasn't getting any farther.

"You are sick"

"Hn-hm"

Sesshomaru turned back and gripped her arm, she complained softly so he reduced his force.

"Leave" he ordered. Kagome shook her head looking at the glossy gold eyes that watched her closely.

"You don't understand. I have to go home; this isn't where I'm supposed to be"

Sesshomaru leaned his head releasing her arm. Kagome smiled weakly, she could see his confusion. He turned around and started to walk.

"Wait" He stopped. "Aren't you cold Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Hn. We are graced with power and invulnerability; we're not cursed with your human weaknesses"

"Rude" she thought.

She saw him enter the full darkness, after that she continued her path to the Bone-Eater's Well. Recalling of what had happened, Kagome got to the conclusion that that was the most random encounter ever. Sesshomaru-sama always got his way to leave everyone feeling silly. "I wonder why he has such a bad temper. Family, I guess".


End file.
